Hero License
A Hero License (英雄免許, Eiyū Menkyo) is a type of permit the grants civilians the right to serve as a professional hero and utilize their quirk in times of danger and necessity. Types The Hero License is a permit that allows heroes to legally perform the job they are trained to do. Working in accordance with the Quirk Permit, which allows the owners to utilize quirks in both public and private property, heroes are allowed to utilize their god given talents to perform heroic act. On top of this, those who attain a Hero License become an official member of Pro Heroes Association; acquiring hero number, insurance, and other benefits provided by the international conglomerate. There are three types of hero licenses that are issued by the Hero Association: the Provisional Hero License, National Hero License, and International Hero License. Provisional Hero License The Provisional Hero License is a temporary Hero License issued to students aspiring to become professional heroes. Unlike National or International Hero Licenses, Provisional Hero Licenses have sooner expiration dates. Students can choose to renew their provisional licenses, and upon doing so, are granted a significant amount of more time with it than previously. Also unlike the latter, students are not granted the same benefits and protection as professionals. Finally, all work done with a Provisional Hero License must be supervised by a hero with a Nation or International license through internship or other methods of teaching. The Provisional Hero License is suppose to be a stepping for students to acquire experience prior to become pros. In order to acquire the Provisional Hero License, the student must take the provisional hero exams. National Hero License The National Hero License, also know the Pro Hero License, is a permit which grants civilians the official status of Heroes. This license allows owners all the benefit provisional hero license owners had without all the limitations. Attaining this licenses grants owners plenty of benefits that the Pro Hero Association provides including: Health and Life Insurance, skilled attorneys, access to high end modern facilities and equipment, and much more. While able to roam free without supervision, many Sidekick their first year after attaining their license. The reason the permit's official name is the "National Hero License" is because the license only hold within the country the owner took the exam. While National Hero License is sanctioned by the Hero Association, according to Act 78 established by the United Nations, "Each exam is unique to each respective nation. Heroes must abide by in nation's distinct laws and restrictions." Owners who wish to perform heroism in another nation must either take the exam within the nation they wish to move to or receive the International Hero License. International Hero License The International Hero License is a very rare and special permit granted to only the most renowned and trusted heroes. As the name suggests, owners of this permit are allowed to perform acts of heroism worldwide, or at least within the countries of the United Nations. This license goes even beyond rank as acquiring this licenses means nations from across world trust the individual hero within each of their borders. Granting the owners the same statuses and benefits as the National Hero License, this permit also holds international securities and acts as a Passport for all countries within the United Nations. Unlike the two previous licenses, the International Hero License can only be granted to those who are recommended by their nation's current leader and approved by both the hero association and United Nation representatives. Usually those who bare this license are the most trusted and highest ranked heroes within each nation. Exams Trivia Category:Terminology